


This Means A lot To Me Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hooker Meets Businessman Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dates/Date Nights, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hooker, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Prostitution, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danni has a romantic evening out for the first time, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hooker Meets Businessman Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943419
Kudos: 2





	This Means A lot To Me Too:

*Summary: Steve & Danni has a romantic evening out for the first time, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Danielle "Danni" Williams never had been treated this well in her life before, Ever since she met Steve McGarrett, Her luck had changed for the better. They found that they had an attraction for each other, & that they have everything in common too. It wasn't just sex for them, It was the emotional part of their new relationship, that they love too, & they can just be themselves, without any worries. Danni never had this kind of relationship before, & she found that it was nice, & refreshing for a change of a pace.

They had a lot of dates, Mainly at Steve's Beach House, or at their favorite hotel, where they first met at. It was nice, Cause the businessman got to show off the hottest blond of all of Hawaii, Plus, Danni gets to be treated like a queen, so it was a win-win situation for them both. The night of their date, The Voluptuous Blod was amazed at where they were heading for dinner. She took a look at the restaurant, & went wide-eyed, cause the place was so well known. She looked at her handsome date, & asked, "Steve, Is this where we are going for our date ?", she was still in shock.

"Yes, Danni, This is where we are going for our date, I thought we deserve a night out on the town, Plus, I want the assholes who thought you were beautiful for your looks to eat their hearts out, You are beautiful inside, & out, It's time to show that off". The Shorter Woman was getting emotional by her lover's words, & knew that he meant them. It was nice not to get burned for once, & to trust again, She found with Steve, She can do that. Danni kissedhim, & said, "This is perfect, **_Lilah's Steakhouse_** is perfect", & they headed inside to start their wonderful romantic night, & be with each other.

She found that they didn't have to wait long, cause her hunky man had it all planned out. They were shown to a private room, where everything was all set up, & was perfect for the night. They were seated, & were left to their privacy. Danni still didn't know what she did to deaerve the man in her life, but she will cotinue to make him happy, as long as she lives. The Bombshell said gushing this to him, as a response to how the night is going so far. "Thank you so much for tonight, This place is _so_ beautiful", Steve smiled, as he leaned in to kiss her, He said this to her. as he sat back down into his chair.

"My Love, It's my pleasure, I want to spoil you rotten, Cause you are a princess, My Princess, So, I enjoy doing this for you, I don't expect anything in return, This means a lot to me too". Danni smirked & said seductively, "I got something in mind, You **_are_** gonna enjoy it too, **_Sugar_** ", Steve gulped, cause he knew that he will enjoy whatever she is gonna plan. When their food, & drinks arrived, They enjoyed their evening, & talked about nothing in particular.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
